The new Shadowclan
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: What if Raggedstar was able to kill Brokenstar With the last of his strength and now a new leader has been chosen to lead Shadowclan and Yellowfang will be able to remain in Shadowclan. This is also a what if Firepaw had joined Shadowclan story and he'll save them from Tigerclaw. Spoilers for Yellowfangs secret
1. Death

Chapter One

Raggedstar was sitting in a bush waiting for a Windclan cat to pass by so that he could jump out and tackle them to the ground. As he waited he couldn't help think about Yellowfang and a pang of longing and loss flooding him. 'If only her destiny wasn't to be a medicine cat, then we would've been able to be together he thought sadly flicking her ears when he heard a noise behind him and he spun around bristling when he saw that is was his son who also was his deputy.

"Raggedstar it's time for you to join Starclan, and for me to lead Shadowclan, you are weak," Brokentail snarled and leapt towards his his eyes blazing.

Raggedstar felt fear flood through him remembering how Yellowfang had tried to convince him nit to make Brokentail deputy. 'Then that means I can'least him be leader, i won't let him lead my clan to destruction,' he thought gasping when his sons claws pierced his throat and he started to convulse and horror filled him as he realized that he was loosing all nine of his lives at once. Soon he was on his last life, but he thought about Yellowfang and all the good time that had, had together drawing strength from those memories. '"I will not let you destroy my clan," he rasped weakly and used the last of his strength to raise his paw and rake it across his soons throat feeling himself lose his last life as Brokentail crumbled to the ground next to him. When he woke up he found himself in Starclan and was greeting by every Starclan cat that he had ever knewm that had died.

Yellowfangs POV

Yellowfang was sorting herbs when she suddenly felt like something was wrong and she stopped realizing that she was feeling the pain of one or two of her clan mates. She remembered how everyone had gone to fight Windclan and bristled. Still bristling she grabbed some herbs and raced out of camp. When she reached the battle she was horrified to see the motionless bodies of Raggedstar and Brokentail and raced over to them her heart pounding thinking that some Windclan cat had killed them, but when she reached their bodies dread filled heee when she realized that they had killed each other. She could already picture what had happened, Brokentail had probably attacked his father digging his claws Raggedstars throat and Raggedstar had probably used the last of his strength to kill him.

She felt greif pierce her heart and she collapsed beside the tom she had once called her mate and her son. She buried her muzzle into Raggedstars fur before standing up and went to stop the fight. After her clan mates had stopped fighting she broke the news to them that both Raggedstar and Brokentail were dead but didn't tell them how they had died. "And now I will go off to the moonstone to ask Starclan who should lead Shadowclan, Runningnose shall remain here, and attend to your wounds," she meowed sadly taking a deep breath. 'Oh, Raggedstar why did you have to die?' she asked herself before heading out of camp to go to the moonstone.


	2. New leader

Chapter Two

Yellowfang made her way to the moonstone cutting across Windclan territory without being spotted. She soon reached mothermouth and sat down to wait for moonhigh so that she could go in. As soon as it was moonhigh she stood up and went into the cave hurrying until she reached the cavern with the moonstone. Just as the moon made the moonstone start glowing. She rushed forwards touching her nose to the moonstone and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she found herself standing on marshy ground, but she didn't see any of her ancestors. Just as she was about to give up on her ancestors Raggedstar appeared. "R-Raggedstar," she choked out feeling grief pierce her as she walked closer to him. "Please tell me who you want to lead Shadowclan?" Yellowfang meowed.

"I won't tell you, but I will show you, follow me," Raggedstar meowed leading herrot a starry pool, "Now look inside and you'll seethe cat that is going to lead Shadowclan," he meowed.

Yellowfang glanced at him then glanced into the pool surprised when an image of Russetfur began to form in the pool. "Russetfur, are you sure?" she asked him flicking her ears.

"Of course I'm sure you were right right, she is kin after all," Raggedstar purred brushing his muzzle against hers. "I have a prophecy for you, 'Fire alone can save the clan,' and Yellowfang never forget that I will always be there for you, I'll always be watching over you," he meowed before stepping back and fading away.

Yellowfang woke up by the moonstone feeling like she had lost a part of herself and muttered, "How can fire save us it's feared by all clans." Letting out a sigh she stood up and made her way out of mothermouth. She went through Windclan, but this time she was stopped by a patrol.

"Yellowfang, what are you doing here?" Tallstar asked her giving one of his clan mates a hard look when they tried to dart around their leader to attack Yellowfang.

"I just came back from the moonstone, I had to go since both Raggedstar and Brokentail has died," Yellowfang told them dipping her head.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Tallstar meowed turning to lead his clan mates away. "Give your clan my best regards and tell them I'm sorry about the death of Brokentail and Raggedstar," he meowed and led his warriors away.

Yellowfang watched the retreating Windclan patrol for a minute before running out of Windclan and didn't stop running until she neared the camp. Taking a deep breath she pushed her way into the camp jumping onto the clan rock and called the clan together.

"Has Starclan told you who the new leader of Shadowclan is," Brackenfoot called out before she could open her mouth and tell them.

"Yes, Russetfur will be the new leader of Shadowclan," Yellowfang yowled her yowl echoing around the camp.

I'll make chapter three longer I just wanted to end this chapter with a cliff hanger


End file.
